This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unkown parentage growing among similar plants at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The large, white, slightly down-facing flowers and the dark green, relatively disease-free foliage prompted me to select this plant for propagation, which I did asexually, with the result that I found this plant to have advantageous and distinctive characteristics which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily cut flower culture. Propagation of this new lily at Arcata, Calif., through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture has revealed that the distinctive characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.